Enamorado de mi mejor amigo
by Cecishida
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo? Yo si y puedo decirte que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.


**Alo alo minna uu hoy estoy triste. Así que encontré una manera de desahogarme, escribiendo alguna de mis locas historias.**

**Miyoko: Anímate n_n todo estará bien.**

**Cecishida: no u.u no es así.**

**Miyoko: :( bueno mientras intento animar a Cecishida lean este nuevo invento. Disfruten.**

**Miyoko: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Cecishida siéntanse afortunados de ello n.n**

Prologo.

La amistad puede ser peligrosa si no le colocas límites. ¡Créanme!, yo sé lo que es eso. Un día tienes un mejor amigo al que le cuentas todo, platican por horas y hacen estupideces juntos y eso está bien. Eres la persona más feliz del mundo, encontraste a alguien que te entiende y te quiere incondicionalmente. Y de pronto ¡zaz! Sucede, tu estúpido corazón te traiciona. Ya no puedes ver a tu amigo sin que tu corazón de desboque, detestas verlo junto a su novia. Las pláticas se vuelven más densas, tú te molestas por todo. El te lastima, pero no, no con intención, por supuesto que no. Ese "eres mi mejor amigo" que debería de sentirse como un halago, duele ahora, es un cuchillo que se retuerce en tu interior.

¿Creen que eso es lo peor? Apenas estoy comenzando. Desde el momento en el que eso surge ahora te vuelves cada vez más estúpido y no entiendes porque. Te conviertes básicamente en su ángel guardián, lo cuidas y lo proteges de todo. Le declaras la guerra a quien lo lastima y te mueres de celos de los que lo quieren. Pero no, no es que de pronto decidieras que alguien puede robarte a tu mejor amigo y quisieras cubrirlo con una manta para que sea solo tuyo, no, no es así. Estas enamorado, si idiotizado de la única persona que te quiere tanto que para ella eres asexual, una mierda.

Pelean más y ahora la persona que te hacia feliz te duele. Pero no te alejas, te quedas allí como maldito masoquista. Escuchando sus penas, limpiando sus lágrimas, dándole todo lo que quiere. Y el sentimiento sigue creciendo, en palabras mayores podrías decir que lo amas, pero no, no debes decírselo. O eso es lo que la mitad del mundo te dice, ¡No lo digas! Arruinaras la amistad. ¿Amistad? En qué clase de amistad uno desea comerse a besos a su amigo. Pero no respondes eso, tú quieres tenerlo cerca y lo asumes. En todos lados ves gente que se declara a sus amigos y terminan como desconocidos y tú no quieres eso, no claro que no. Tu quieres tenerlo cerca por que te reconforta su presencia, lo necesitas.

¿Estoy sonándoles muy enfermo? Lo lamento pero así me sentía. En esos momentos crees que encontraste al amor de tu vida, por fin lo conociste. Pero un momento, ya lo conocías, es a la misma persona a la que le das consejos amorosos todas las noches.

Y justo cuando crees que tu estupidez no dará para más, se te ocurre que deberías decírselo. Si confesar tu amor. En tu cabeza está presente el rechazo, pero en lo más hondo de ti tienes la ilusión de que acepte tus sentimientos.

Y bueno aquí pueden pasar tres cosas: Tu amigo acepta tus sentimientos y se vuelve tu pareja. Tu amigo escucha tus sentimientos pero no los corresponde, pero sin embargo siguen siendo amigos. O tu amigo te rechaza y se aleja de ti para no "lastimarte" (si esa última llego a pasarte, tranquilo colega tu amigo es un idiota)

Seguramente piensen que la última es la peor, pero no colegas míos, la segunda es la que es una mierda. ¡Lo digo porque fue la que me toco! Y la que hasta hoy me está matando y volviéndome cada vez más imbécil.

Pero bueno seguramente uno de ustedes ya lo haya vivido y me entiende, pero yo tengo un punto más en contra, si aunque parezca imposible. Me llamo Shiro Fubuki, seguramente ya todos me conocen. No, no me desvié del tema, esta es precisamente la razón por la que mi amor se vuelve completamente imposible. El causante de mis desvelos probablemente ya lo conocen también pero lo diré de todas formas, entonces ya no me culparan por haber sido tan estúpido. Yo me enamore de mi mejor amigo Shuya Gouenji. Y podría no ser un problema, pero a él le gustan las mujeres y tiene una novia.

Lo sé en este momento seguramente creen que estoy jodido (quizás si tienen razón) pero esto es solo el principio de la historia mis queridos colegas. Les contare mi desgracia quizás aprendan algo por si un día llega a sucederles (si no es que ya lo vivieron).

**Alo alo yo de nuevo, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusta el concepto? **

**Miyoko: D: eso fue todo? No tortures quiero saber más.**

**Cecishida: jaja lo se n_n ten paciencia será poco a poco.**

**Miyoko: sonreíste :D ya estas mejor.**

**Cecishida: … no lo se u.u**

**Miyoko: rayos DX**

**Miyoko: bueno gente seguiré animando a Cecishida, nos leemos en el primer capítulo de esta historia que es una mezcla entre realidad y ficción n.n comentarios, chicos guapos, ****Stripers****, reclamos, regaños, tomatazos, chocolates déjenlo en los reviews ;) ciao ciao.**


End file.
